Orpheus
Orpheus '''also known as Milo Harp''' was played by George DelHoyo from October 20, 1986 to April 23-1987. DelHoyo returned to the role nearly thirty years later in September, 2016 in a prison break storyline where he was on till November 1, 2016. Despite his short amount of appearances in the soap, he is considered by many fans to be among the most evil and most dangerous villains to have appeared in Days of our Lives, next to Stefano DiMera and his son Andre DiMera. 'Storylines' Orpheus's Revenge (1986-1987) Orpheus was a former ISA agent. He was Roman Brady's former ISA partner. In 1979, he and Roman were out on an ISA Mission against the KGB when things went wrong. Orpheus's wife came to where Roman and Orpheus were to try and warn them about a KGB ambush. Gunfire was all around. Roman heard footsteps. He called out for the person to identify themselves and when nothing came, he fired in the direction of the footsteps, thinking it was an approaching KGB agent. To Roman's horror, he had accidentally shot and killed Orpheus's wife, Rebecca and left his children without a mother. Orpheus then resigned from the ISA and started planning his revenge on Roman Brady for what he felt was the deliberate, cold-blooded killing by Roman of his wife. Orpheus and "Roman" had battles in Stockholm, Sweden which eventually lead back to Salem where Orpheus blew up "Roman"'s house with Marlena in it to make it look like Marlena was dead, when in fact, Orpheus had kidnapped and taken her to his secret island hideaway. Orpheus made Marlena play mother to his children and in exchange he promised her that he would not harm "Roman", Carrie or the twins; Eric and Sami. Nothing made Orpheus happier than to see "Roman" suffer the same way he had suffered. His planning was ingenius, the conception of his plans with cold, calculated precision that is unmatched in any of Days' villains except perhaps only by Stefano DiMera's Brilliance. Every move, every step, played out in great detail without any mistake. He foiled Roman time and time again. To Orpheus, the greatest game was the mental game. He video taped Marlena on the island and gave the tape to Roman, then challenged him if his wife was dead or alive? The mental doubt, struggle, that was Orpheus's method of operation and no one was better at it. Eventually Roman found the island hideaway, shot and killed Orpheus in a gun battle but was too late to save Marlena who apparently died in a plane crash on the island right in front of Roman's eyes. So even in death, Orpheus won. Aftermath However Orpheus survived through sheer force of will and after surviving, he tried to reconnect with his children, but they wanted nothing to do with him, and blamed him for how there lives turned out, they saw him as nothing more than irredeemable monster because of the hypocritical ISA and his enemies in Salem. At some point, under his alias Milo Harp he got involved in a bank robbery where he killed two guards and he was arrested and sent to prison. Orpheus Returns (2016) In 2016, Orpheus meets Clyde Weston, and they bond over their mutual hatred of everyone in Salem. Clyde uses what little pull he has to get him transferred into Orpheus' cell, so they can continue to plot. Clyde introduces Orpheus to Xander Cook, who hates Salem as much as they do. The trio were being transported with other prisoners when Eduardo Hernandez suddenly attacked one of the other prisoners. During the chaos, Orpheus caused the transport van to crash and the three made their escape. Orpheus showed up at the Kiriakis mansion and held Eve Donovan hostage. He made his escape after shooting John in the shoulder. Orpheus, Clyde, and Xander regrouped in a shack on the Salem Pier. Orpheus waited with Xander while Clyde got in touch with some of his contacts and provided them with disguises and weapons. The villains went after Steve Johnson first, and held his wife, Kayla Brady, and son, Joey Johnson hostage. Steve and Orpheus got into a scuffle where the trio managed to escape again with Joey as their hostage. Orpheus and Clyde cornered Marlena, Claire, and Kate on the pier. John showed up and Orpheus and was shot in the ensuing fight. The trio decided they needed to collect a ransom and hide out somewhere after they take their revenge. Xander suggests the Kiriakis Compound since the entire family will be dead. Clyde planned to shoot Aiden Jennings, someone he had a grudge against, and Orpheus told him to wait until he makes his demands. Orpheus demanded that ransom money he wired to an offshore account. Clyde accidentally shot Abe Carver instead, which left him wracked with guilt, and confiding in Orpheus while half drunk. Orpheus noticed Joey had a black eye and bleeding lip and sort of apologised for Xander being too rough on him. Joey said he could take it, and Orpheus noted he was like his father. Joey was shivering, so Orpheus have Joey his jacket, saying he was tired of watching him shiver. Joey shrugged the jacket off and some photos fell out. Orpheus collected them and Joey asked if those were his kids. Orpheus confirmed they were, and said they hated him. Joey suggested they could forgive him because he also hated Steve for awhile. Orpheus said it was too late for forgiveness, and showed him a photo of his daughter and grandson, saying this is the closest he will ever get to him. Orpheus sought out John for the transfer of twenty million dollars in an untraceable account in exchange for Joey's life. But he secretly planned to kill him when the transaction is finished. Clyde and Xander were watching Joey and kill anyone that would try to rescue him. During Orpheus and John's confrontation, Orpheus was forced to retreat and found out that Joey had been rescued. Despite the heavy loss of assets, Orpheus still did not lose his confidence and he declared that it was time to kill everyone and watch the town burn to the ground. Orpheus began planning his next move while Clyde went off moronically on his own to kidnap Thomas Deveraux and kill Chad DiMera for his demented serial killer of son, Ben Weston who was sent to a maximum security prison for murder. Even though Orpheus mocked Clyde's deluded vision of a better life for his son, he still went on and got captured by the police. Later on Orpheus tried to contact Xander but he was ignored. Xander went off his own and made a deal with his uncle Deimos Kiriakis to let him go if he didn't hurt Nicole and Theresa; Xander agreed to his terms. In fact, Deimos was supposed to lead Xander into a trap that would send him back to prison, but Deimos helped Xander fake his death and escape the country to Greece through his safe passage, he felt he understood Xander's predicament of being abandoned by his family, like he was abandoned at one time. In addition he believed Xander could be of use to him one day. Orpheus arranged to have bombs set up all over Salem. The bombs went off, injuring several people, and when Orpheus threatened to blow up the Brady Pub, John surrendered himself to Orpheus. Orpheus took John to the penthouse where John transferred twenty million dollars in his untraceable account. He revealed to John that he blamed him and the rest of Salem and the ISA for alienating him from his children because they made him out to be a monster. As Orpheus was ready to shoot John, Steve entered and held a gun to Orpheus head. Orpheus was so distracted that John was able to attack him, As John and Orpheus struggled, Steve fired a shot and hit Orpheus in the shoulder. Wounded, Orpheus could no longer fight back, and he was finally apprehended. At the Salem PD, Marlena cared for Orpheus's wounded shoulder, and he stole the guard's gun. Orpheus held Marlena hostage, and then supposedly committed suicide by drinking a medication that could kill him. As Orpheus started dying, he tried to shoot Marlena as his final revenge against John, but died before he could pull the trigger. HIs death was in fact nothing more than a charade, once again Orpheus escaped death and custody through his masterful thinking and planning with his henchman Lazlo. Orpheus is found out to be alive after dressing up as a fake magician for Halloween, and kidnapping Marlena and Kayla. He had them held in a warehouse next to the pier where he assured them that he made sure that John and Patch wouldn't find them. Orpheus placed them both in coffins and started burning them alive. However Steve and John found out his location through Andre DiMera who's brilliance and connections outmatched Orpheus'. They arrived just in time to save Marlena and Kayla. They were arresting Orpheus, but Lazlo, Orpheus henchmen, got the drop on them. Orpheus picked up Steve's gun, and he and Steve struggled. Orpheus was shot during the struggle, and appeared to have finally died when the paramedics declared him dead, after being unable to find a pulse for thirty minutes. Orpheus' Life and Reign of Terror in Salem was finally finished. Crimes Committed *Kidnapped and faked the death of Marlena Evans (1986-1987). *Kidnapped Kayla Brady and held her hostage in his yacht (1987). *Forced Marlena to play mother to his children and in exchange he promised her that he would not harm "Roman", Carrie or the twins (1986-1987). *Killed two policemen during a bank robbery (1990s). *Escaped from a prison transport van with Clyde Weston, and Xander Cook (September, 2016). *Held Eve Donovan hostage (September, 2016). *Held Paul Narita hostage (September, 2016). *Shot John Black in the shoulder (September, 2016). *Held Kayla Brady and Joey Johnson hostage (September, 2016). *Shot Steve Johnson during a struggle (September, 2016). *Threatened Marlena and Claire Brady (September, 2016). *Kidnapped Joey and Claire (September, 2016). *Had several bombs set up in Salem, and detonated them, injuring many Salemites including Dario Hernandez, Officer J.J. Deveraux, Paul Narita, Kate Roberts (October, 2016). *Held John at gunpoint, and was close into killing him (October, 2016). *Held Marlena at gunpoint (October, 2016). *Kidnapped Marlena and Kayla, and trapped them in burning coffins (October 31-November 1, 2016). Maladies and Injuries *Shot and left for dead by John Black (April 23, 1987). *Shot by John (September, 2016). *Shot and killed by Steve Johnson (November 1, 2016). Gallery OrpheusTormentsJarlena.jpg|Orpheus Tormenting Jarlena OrpheusClydeMeet.jpg|Orpheus Meets Clyde Weston OrpheusClydePlan.jpg|Orpheus and Clyde In Prison Orpheusthinking.jpg|Orpheus Listening to Clyde's Story TrioTerrorGettingReady.jpg|The Trio of Terror Getting Ready For Their Attack TrioTerrorArguing .jpg|Orpheus with Xander and Clyde OrpheusRecovering.jpg|Orpheus Recovering OrpheusMessageToSalem.jpg|Orpheus's Message To Salem IMG_5994.jpg|Picture of Orpheus's Daughter and Grandson OrpheusPlanningNextMove.jpg|Orpheus Planning His Next Move IMG_5992.jpg|Orpheus Planning His Next Move Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters